


Walking in my Dreams

by Qleo



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jim, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Shameless Smut, Sleep Walking, Top Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qleo/pseuds/Qleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spock meditates, he gravitates towards his Captain....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking in my Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd..unplanned..I was supposed to be working on "real" (read-paid) projects but my fingers apparently needed a porny outlet.....more to come.... I own nothing...not Star Trek and not the characters. I simply lured them into my windowless panel van for your amusement.... Deviates from canon.  
> No real plot.

Despite common belief, space is not solid darkness. In fact, the light from the stars shooting past the Enterprise could be excessive when Captain Kirk, already a light sleeper, was trying to sleep. With the shades lowered, however, the Captain’s quarters were drowned in almost complete darkness. Jim stretched in his bunk, his eyes fluttering open, unsure of what had woken him from a sound sleep. A glance at his clock confirmed it was still the middle of the night by ships time; four hours from the time that his alarm would awaken him to the shrieking siren that forced him out of bed. Eyes adjusting to the pitch black, he saw a figure lurking by the side of his bed.

“Lights 100 percent!” He snapped as he lunged up out of the bed only to find himself in a defensive posture in front of his First Officer. Relaxing, he cocked his head. “Spock? Is something wrong?”

“No, Captain.” Spock spoke quietly as he slipped out of the meditation robe he wore. “Everything is fine.” Jim watched, shocked, as the Vulcan stripped naked and slid into the bunk, still warm from his Captain’s body. “Goodnight, Sir.” With that, he slipped into a deep sleep.

Unsure of his next move, Jim stared. He glanced at the clock again, imagining the fit that Dr. McCoy would throw if Jim called him at “ass o’clock” (as Bones was known to call the middle of the night) just to whine that he had an unplanned bedmate. Even if it was his First Officer who was, in Jim’s mind anyway, the LAST being he could imagine would suddenly hop into bed with him uninvited. Running through the options in his head, Jim sighed. He could call security but, really, why? It wasn’t like Spock DID anything to him. And he had told him many times that he was always welcome in his quarters; after all that was why he had the access code. He could call Uhura. After all, she was Spock’s girlfriend, right? And tell her what, exactly? Suspecting, correctly as it was, that Jim found her boyfriend attractive, there was no way that she was going to believe that Jim hadn’t somehow engineered this. He sighed again. Grabbing the academy sweats from where he had chucked them the night before, he pulled them on as he headed for Spock’s quarters through the shared bathroom, leaving the door open to ensure that he heard his alarm in the morning. Pulling back the covers, he slipped into the surprisingly soft silk sheets and chuckled to himself. Never would he have suspected Spock of indulging in something as frivolous as silk sheets. It just didn’t seem…logical. Burying his face in the pillow that carried the slightest hint of Spock’s scent, Jim closed his eyes and fell asleep.

As it turned out, Jim didn’t need to hear his alarm in the morning. He was woken by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Captain?” A slight shake. “Captain?” A little louder.

“Mmm…” Jim opened his eyes to find the Vulcan standing over his for the second time in less than six hours. “Morning, Spock.” He rubbed his eyes. “You okay?”

“I am functional.” Spock answered him. “Why are you in my bed?”

Jim laughed. “It seemed only fair as you were in mine.” He winked. “I showered before bed, so it’s still clean.” Jim watched, amused as the slightest green flush crawled up his First Officer’s cheeks.

“To further that topic,” Spock seemed to be staring at the wall over Jim’s shoulder. “did we engage in coitus last night?”

Jim choked on the yawn that he had been holding back.

‘“What? No!” Jim shook his emphatically. “Why?”

“I awoke nude in your bed.” He replied calmly. “I do not recall how I came to be there.”

“I see.” Jim sat up. “No, we didn’t engage in anything. We just, well, traded beds.” Quickly, he explained the event of the previous night. “Do Vulcans sleep walk?”

“I am not sure.” Spock seemed concerned. “My last memory of the evening is of preparing to meditate.”

Jim nodded and then realized that he was still in Spock’s bunk. “Well, let me get out of your hair.” He stood and stretched, amused at Spock pointedly looking away from his half naked body. Shower or not, Jim was pretty sure those sheets were hitting the laundry as soon as he crossed the threshold. “See you on the bridge. Oh, and Spock? You might want to run this past M’Benga just to be safe.”

“Yes, Captain.”

When the door to the shared bathroom had closed behind Jim, Spock sank down on the rumpled covers of his bunk and, clutching the pillow still warm from his Captain’s slumber, buried his face in it.

As instructed by his Captain, Spock messaged M’Benga through the comm system and, without offering the pertinent details, questioned the propensity for Vulcan’s to sleep walk. He was unsurprised to receive the generic response of “not that I know of but it could happen” given the vagueness of his question. Satisfied that he had, even if barely, met the letter of his Captain’s instructions, he prepared to report to the bridge.

Jim was pleased when Alpha shift passed uneventfully. The previous few weeks had been fraught with both minor inconveniences and major disasters, so a couple of quiet days en route to their next adventure sat just fine with him!

“Chess tonight, Spock?” Surprised when there was no response, Jim swung around to where the Vulcan stood at his science station peering into the viewer. “Spock?”

“Sir?”

If Jim didn’t know better he would think that he had startled him.

“I was just asking if you wanted to play chess tonight?”

“Certainly, Sir.” Spock shifted at his station and again peered into the viewer. “1800 hours in the recreation room?”

“I’ll be there.” Jim turned back around and grinned at nothing in particular.

1800 hours found Jim lounging in front of the 3D chess board watching the door. Ten minutes passed. Then another five. Assuming that Spock had simply gotten caught up in one of his science projects, Jim called down to the lab only to be told that Spock had left sometime earlier. Finally giving in, Jim had the computer locate Spock. The location was, well, surprising.

“Commander Spock is in the Captain’s quarters.” The breathy female voice stated. Confused, Jim headed back to his quarters. Had Spock misunderstood and thought they were to be playing there? Entering, he was surprised to find that the lights were out.

“Spock? Are you here?” No response. “Computer, lights to 75 percent.” Glancing around the now lit room, Jim froze when he found his first officer who was, again, fast asleep in his bed and, if the neatly stacked robes on his desk chair were any indication, naked. Sometimes Jim really hated his life.

Finding himself again at a loss, Jim ordered the lights back off and headed off to find McCoy.

“Say what now?” Bones stared at him over the rocks glass in his hand. “He’s where?”

“In my bunk.” Jim held his glass out to be topped off.

“Jim, if you and the Hobgoblin are knocking boots…”

“No, no, no!” Jim cut him off mid rant. “Nothing like that. We’ve never done anything, I swear!” Jim took a drink from his glass. “I don’t know what is going on with him. I told him to run it by M’Benga after last night but..” Jim shrugged to indicate that he didn’t know the result.

“What happened last night?” Bones emptied the bottle in to his glass and reached for a new one.

Jim poured out the whole story, emphasizing how he THOUGHT about calling McCoy but, because he’s a GOOD friend, didn’t. McCoy rolled his eyes.

“Exactly what did you think I was going to do?” He asked pointedly.

“Dunno.” Jim drained his glass and held it out again. “Don’t you have a “stay in your own bed” hypo?”

McCoy laughed. “If I did, don’t you think I would use it on you during shore leave?”

Jim stuck out his tongue.

Spock woke, disoriented. Without opening his eyes, he knew he was, again, in the Captain’s quarters. Heaving an unvulcan-like sigh of frustration, he opened his eyes and levered into a seated position, lowering his feet to the floor. Even before the cool air struck his body, he knew he was, again, naked. What he didn’t know was WHY. He never slept in the nude; why was he stripping down before crawling into his Captain’s bed? Why was he seeking out the Captain’s bed in the first place? Dressing in silence, he returned to his own room, unsurprised to see his Captain in his bunk; his own uniform neatly folded on the floor beside the bed. What did surprise him was the sudden, almost overwhelming desire to cover the muscular golden body with his own. To bury himself in it; to mark it as his own. Shaking, Spock took a step back. Then another. And another. Stopping only when his desk chair bumped the back of his knees, Spock sank into it and stared at the man across the room.

There was no denying that he was desirable. Stretched out on his stomach, blankets pushed down to his feet. Sleep mussed blond hair, perfect pink lips and skin tanned golden from taking advantage of any suns available at every M class planet. Muscular shoulders giving way to a defined back and a round, firm behind that melted into sculpted thighs and legs. He was…exquisite. Spock dropped his face to his hands and concentrated on willing away the erection that had resulted from his...distraction.

“Spock?” Jim’s sleep roughened voice pulled the Vulcan out of his mediation. “You okay?”

Glancing up, he found himself face to sculpted abdominals with his Captain who was still clad only in his boxer briefs; his partial erection, common in human males, Spock knew, pushing the fabric snug.

“I am…functional.” Spock ground out, feeling the flush rising to his cheeks as he fought the urge to lower his mouth to the bulge, to free it and… Spock shook his head, steepling his fingers in front of him to keep from reaching for him.

“You don’t look so good.” Jim took in the slight green flush, the trembling fingers, the downcast eyes, the slightly labored breathing. “Spock, tell me what’s wrong.”

“I..I don’t know.” Spock met the brilliant blue eyes before dropping his gaze to the pink lips, imagining how they would feel wrapped around him. “I need..” He trailed off.

“What? What do you need?” Jim dropped to his knees in front of his first officer. “Tell me!”

“I..can’t.” Spock closed his eyes against the image of his Captain kneeling between his legs.

“Hey.” Jim laid his hand on Spock’s knee. “You can tell me anything.” Narrowing his eyes, Jim ran them over the being in front of him again, this time cataloging the obvious symptoms. His eyes widened as the implications hit him. They were symptoms of arousal. Jim felt his eyebrows shoot up, glad that the Vulcan had his eyes closed. Was Spock aroused by…him?

“Spock? Look at me.” Jim waited until the chocolate brown eyes met his. “You’re aroused.” Jim could see the shame in his face as he nodded his head once. “Is it in general or is it me? Can Nyota help?”

“Nyota and I have terminated our relationship.” Spock admitted, “But I think…I think it’s you.” Spock admitted as the flush on his cheeks got greener. “I am sorry, Captain. I am not sure how….it’s quite overwhelming.” He trailed off and lowered his eyes to the floor. “I think it is the reason I am finding myself subconsciously drawn to your bed.”

“I see.” Jim spoke softly. “I think that maybe you should skip your shift on the bridge today.”

Spock nodded.

“I’ll be back in a minute.” Jim clapped him on the shoulder gently. Spock nodded again, wondering abstractly what the punishment was for this…transgression. It was definitely behavior unbecoming an officer. Another sigh.

Returning to his quarters, Jim commed both his and Spock’s Alpha shift relief before brushing his teeth and, glancing at the shower, decided on a quick sonic. Ten minutes later, Jim found Spock right where he had left him, face in his hands.

“Spock?”

“Captain, I am…compromised.”

“Yeah, I get that.” Jim spoke softly. “You know it’s okay, right?”

“I fail to..” Spock’s voice caught when he saw Jim standing in front of him, nude but for the towel wrapped around his waist. “What are you doing?”

“I reassigned our shifts for today.” Jim’s voice was low and deep as it thrummed through Spock’s body. He held his hand out and waited for Spock to take it. “Let’s go back to bed.”

“Captain?” Spock’s voice trembled. “What are you saying?”

“Jim, Spock.” The Captain winked at him. “This is definitely one of those times that you should call me Jim.” Jim pulled him to his feet and led him back to the bed. “Am I wrong? If you don’t want this, tell me.”

“I..” Spock couldn’t formulate a thought much less a sentence. When Jim reached out his two fingers and stroked them against Spock’s in a Vulcan kiss, he was lost.

Pulling the two shirts over Spock’s head and tossing them to the floor, Jim hesitated briefly to explore the strong arms and lean chest that he had uncovered.

“Whoa,” Jim slid his hands across his taut shoulders before dipping down to stroke the thick pelt of chest hair. “You’re gorgeous.” Leaning forward, he flicked a nipple with his tongue, enjoying the faint gasp that escaped the Vulcan’s mouth. “You like that?”

“Yes…” Spock moaned as he repeated it on the other nipple. “Captain…”

“Jim.” He corrected with a grin as he allowed his tongue and then his fingers to follow Spock’s treasure trail down to the waist of his uniform pants. “Boots.” Jim muttered as he pulled Spock’s pants and underwear down in a single movement before leaning back to allow Spock to toe off his boots and kick them aside. Sitting back on his heels, Jim took in the gorgeous, naked being before him. All alabaster skin with a faint green flush, lean, sinewy muscle and a long, thick cock jutting up from the nest of fine black curls, flushing green at the head. “Oh, Gods.” Leaning forward, he licked the crystals of pre-cum from the tip, swirling his tongue and dipping into the weeping cock slit before sinking his mouth down over the head. Hesitating and then pulling off when Spock gasped and cried out.

“You okay?”

“The sensation is quite strong.” Spock panted out, clutching at the wall behind him.

“Is this the first time..?” Jim trailed off as Spock nodded. “Really? Uhura never sucked your cock?” Spock gasped again– probably at the crude language, Jim thought- and shook his head. Fighting back a smile, Jim gently guided him around and pushed him down to sit on the bed.

“Okay. We’ll save that for later.” Stroking Spock’s fingers, Jim leaned forward to take his lips in a human kiss at the same time. Gently licking at the seam of his lips until Spock opened his mouth allowing Jim’s tongue entry. Lightly swirling his tongue around the slight rougher one, Jim sighed into his mouth and continued the kiss as he pressed Spock back down onto the bed. Sliding over the hard body below him, Jim gasped as their cocks bumped against each other, drinking in the needy whine that it forced out of Spock.

“Oh, yes..” Jim hissed as he gripped their cocks together and began stroking in a slow rhythm, arching upwards as he felt the Vulcan’s hot hands start tentatively stroking his back, dipping down onto his ass to squeeze and stroke.

“Jim..”Spocks voice was low, guttural. “I am not certain that I will be able to stave off my orgasm much longer.” If he hadn’t been so turned on, Jim would have laughed.

“Okay, Baby.” He rubbed them together one last, amazing stroke and gently laid Spock’s engorged cock back against his stomach, licking the comingled precum off his fingers while Spock watched his lips avidly. “I’m pretty open. How do you want to do this?”

When Spock just stared at him, Jim sighed.

“Have you ever been with a guy before?”

The Vulcan shook his head.

“Okay. Two choices.” Jim smiled. “Top or bottom.” When Spock’s eyebrow went up, Jim grinned wider. “I can penetrate you which would make me the top or you can penetrate me which would make me the bottom.” Jim leaned down for another kiss.

“I would…penetrate you here?” Jim groaned and pressed back as Spock’s finger slid down to stroke over his tight hole.

“Yes.” Jim hadn’t bottomed in ages but found himself more than willing to for Spock. “Oh, Gods, just a little harder.” When Spock’s finger pressed more firmly against his spasming hole, Jim whimpered.

“I believe I would like to penetrate you.” Spock’s voice was low and his body was trembling slightly. “You’ll have to teach me.”

“No problem.” Jim frotted against him while he reached over to the nightstand in search of the lube that he knew was there. “Got it!” Squeezing a small amount onto Spock’s fingers, he replaced the hand on his ass. Moaning when Spock started rubbing his now slick fingers against his entrance.

“Usually, you’d want to start with one finger and add them slowly,” Jim panted with the effort of holding himself back. “I can take two to start though.” As Spock slowly slid the first two fingers in, Jim forced himself not to dive backwards onto them. “Yes, yes…” Jim moaned. “Deeper..” When he felt them graze his prostate, Jim couldn’t help but buck back against Spock’s hand; he froze.

“Did I hurt you?”

“No, no, no.” Jim chanted “Keep going.” When Spock hit his prostate again, his head fell back.

“Captain..”

“Don’t call me Captain in bed,” Jim gasped, “and you are not hurting me. You’re hitting my prostate which is the goal.”

“So the feeling is pleasurable?”

“Yes.” Jim was still gasping. “Add the third finger.”

As instructed, Spock removed his fingers and re-entered the tight channel with three finger, this time Spock gasped as well as Jim.

“’kay..now spread them out a little..it helps relax the muscle.” Jim’s eyes were closed as he rode Spock’s hand. “Gods, your fingers feel good.”

When Jim stilled after a few minutes, Spock took the hint and removed his fingers and waited for instructions.

Facing him, Jim grabbed the lube and proceeded to spread it along Spock’s length until he was gasping and thrusting into Jim’s hands.

“Mmm, yeah, just like that.” Jim praised him. “You’re gonna fuck my as the same way that you’re fucking my hand.”

Suddenly overcome, Spock flipped Jim over onto his stomach, pulled him up to his knees and, without any of his earlier hesitation, pressed inside the hot, tight flesh. Jim gasped and then groaned out a litany of praise mixed with curses as the Vulcan’s hot cock speared into him. Pausing when his groin was finally flush with Jim’s ass, Spock leaned down and rested his forehead on Jim’s back.

“You okay?” Jim ground out between gasping breaths.

“Yes.” Spock’s breathing was just as ragged. “This is an amazing sensation.”

“Move.” Jim begged him, “Fuck me.”

“How..” Spock trailed off. Jim realized the problem.

“Just like you were doing in my hands earlier.” Jim eased forward and then pushed himself back on to Spock’s cock. Spock shuddered and gasped. Then he was thrusting in and backing out, thundering against Jim’s prostate until Jim was on the edge; embarrassed as how quickly he had lost control.

“Spock..I’m too close..” He’d barely gotten the words out, when he felt the Vulcan’s rhythm stutter and then grind himself as deeply into Jim's ass as possible, as his prostate was pounded and then immediately flooded with hot fluid, Jim came with a howl, striping the bed below him with his cum. Collapsing heedlessly into the mess, they shuddered through the aftershocks together. It was several moments before Jim could speak.

“Damn.” He stretched, pushing his still pulsing ass up a little harder on to the still hard Vulcan cock. “That was amazing.” Reaching behind him, he stroked Spock’s fingers in a Vulcan kiss, feeling the cock inside him twitch in response.

“Affirmative.” Spock sounded fucked out. “Thank you.”

Jim laughed.

“You don’t need to thank me for sex; especially when you just fucked me so well that I came without even touching my dick.”

“That is unusual?” Spock asked. Jim laughed again.

“That’s the first time it has ever happened to me.” Jim felt Spock’s contented hum against his back.

“I am gratified that you enjoyed it.”

 Jim laughed. "Understatement..of the year!"

 

 

 


End file.
